Drable EXO : Banjir
by geelovekorea
Summary: lagi males bikin summary. langsung baca ajah. cerita drabel humor gaje tentan EXO yang liburan. jangan lupa review ne. YAOI. BL. DLDR. drable. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure humor. failure bromance & romance. mind to review?


Drable EXO : Banjir

.

Main Cast :

All Member EXO

Genre : drable, failure comedy/humor, failure bromance

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Siang yang damai di rumah minimalis yang berisikan member EXO. Mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan bepergian keluar kota yang jauh dari keramaian dan tenang. Mereka menyewa rumah kecil dengan enam kamar disana.

Srak.

DO, salah satu namja manis yang menghuni disana bangun dari tidurnya. Mendudukan dirinya di kasur yang ditempatinya dengan Kai. Mengusap matanya pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Pyuk.

Mata bulatnya langsung membulat. Apa dia bermimpi? Mimpi berada di sungai. Kakinya basah. Sontak mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah dan jelas kakinya terendam air sebatas mata kaki.

"KYAAAAA..."

Teriakan DO yang membahana membangunkan semua member. Mereka semua terkejut, dengan keadaan setengah sadar mereka beranjak dari kasurnya. Hendak mencari sumber suara.

Pyuk.

Aaaaaaaaaa...

Semua member yang tadi terkejut karena teriakan, membangunkan mereka dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, kini kesadaran mereka langsung melonjak dan ikut berteriak. Mereka langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Seperti DO tadi.

Langsung saja semuanya keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan kondisi celana yang basah. Berkumpul dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa yang berteriak? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada air?" Suho selaku leader langsung membuka suara.

"Aku Hyungie. Mianhe. Aku hanya kaget saat tahu kakiku terkena air."

"Gwenchana, Kyungie. Aku juga kaget sepertimu. Suho hyung malah sampai terjatuh karena saking terkejutnya saat menyadari ada air dikakinya."

Lay membela DO yang terlihat hendak menangis karena merasa bersalah. Tapi ucapan tadi membuat semuanya sadar kalau memang penampilan Suho paling berantakan. Yang lain basah hanya celana sebatas setengah lutut sedangkan Suho seluruh tubuh bagian depan basah kuyup. Hal ini membuat member lain tertawa tertahan.

"Tapi disini tak ada sungai ataupun danau yang bisa meluapkan air sampai kesini. Tidak mungkin rumah ini berpindah begitu saja ketepian sungai."

"Apa yang dikatakan Baekkie benar hyung. Jangankan air meluap, air dari langitpun tidak ada. Lihat saja, diluar terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak basah." Chanyeol yang kebetulan berdiri dekat jendela menyibakkan tirainya supaya terlihat kalau memang tidak ada yang salah.

"Lalu airnya berasal dari mana?" Celetuk Xiumin.

"Mollayyo Seokkie. Sangat tidak mungkin tiba-tiba air keluar dari bawah tempat tidur." Sahut Chen. Semua yang ada disana hanya mengernyitkan alis dan mengendikan bahu. Dari mana datangnya air?

"Jangan-jangan itu air liur gege semua sewaktu tidur. Ah, atau jangan-jangan ada yang buang air kecil tapi bukan di kamar mandi makanya jadi sebanyak ini dan banjir. Pasti karena itu."

"Euh, itu menjijikan Baby panda. Tak mungkin air sebanyak ini karena air liur atau air seni dari kami semua. Kalaupun memang betul meskipun airnya terasa hangat tapi seharusnya airnya berbau. Tidak bening dan nampak jernih seperti ini. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sejauh itu." Kris hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya pelan mendengar jawaban polos atau bodoh kekasihnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Eh, kenapa aku tak melihat Sehun dan Kai. Kemana mereka." Luhan yang sedari tadi diam sadar kalau kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu tidak nampak berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Menyadarinya mereka pun memastikan kalau memang tidak ada di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka ingat. Menyadari kalau yang terjadi pagi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua.

Kai dan Sehun selalu saja membuat hal-hal yang terkadang diluar nalar tanpa mempertimbangkan akibatnya. Untung saja mendapatkan Luhan dan DO yang memiliki batas sabar yang tinggi. Jika saja dengan Tao atau dengan Lay atau Xiumin? Tak bisa dibayangkan.

Seolah dikomando, serempak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Hanya pintu itu yang tertutup setelah semua member berkumpul disana. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Semakin lama semakin jelas gemricik air dari dalam. Terlebih aliran air mengarah sumbernya memang dari kamar mandi itu. Bagaimana bisa?

Brak.

Suho dan Kris yang ada paling depan sontak membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi. Mereka semua terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Dua namja setengah telanjang lemas di dalam bath up yang mengalirkan air cukup deras.

"KAI/SEHUN."

Luhan dan DO yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya langsung menghampiri mereka. Setelah mematikan air keran dan dibantu dengan member lain, akhirnya bisa membawa Sehun dan Kai. Menyelimuti handuk dingin dan memberi air dingin untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh mereka.

"Mianhe. Kami tidak mengira kalau seperti ini jadinya. Ini semua salah Sehun. Kalau saja Sehun tidak mengajakku untuk bertaruh pasti tidak akan terjadi. Kalau saja Sehun tidak mengajak bertaruh siapa yang lebih akan tahan berendam dengan air panas lebih lama" Kai yang lebih dulu kembali bugar berusaha menjelaskan kepada semuanya.

"Annio hyungdeul. Kalau saja Kai menolak dan tidak memanas-manasiku juga pasti kami tidak akan melakukannya. Kalau saja Kai mau mengakui kekalahannya, kami pasti tidak akan lemas kehabisan tenaga dan lupa menutup kerannya. Bukan salahku Hyungdeul. Ini salah Kai."

Semuanya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keributan antara Kai dan Sehun yang tidak mau disalahkan. Hanya karena pertaruhan bodoh kedua magnae mereka, membuat semua orang yang ada disana mengalami jantungan. Untung saja rumah itu belum tenggelam.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee datang malam minggu ini dengan bawa drabble EXO. Sebetulnya akhir ceritanya ga mau dibikin akhirn seperti ini tapi ga tau malah belok jadi gini. Tapi semoga ajah ceritanya ga mengecewakan reader. Gee gak pernah bisa bikin cerita humor. Pasti gaje dan abal. *nangisdibalikbuttHunHanKaiSoo

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengTaoRisSuLayChenMin

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
